Weird summer vacation
by Yin Yang phoenix
Summary: The Blitzkrieg boys,the Majestics,the Bladebreakers,the White tigers and the All stars are invited by mr.Dickenson to travle arround different places all summer.But it gets weird at times:they discover things about eachother that couldn't be true.Etleast


**_Weird summer vacation_**

_**Chapter one:**_

**_Blue school:the begining _**

**Discalmer:I don't own Beyblade and I never will,so why do I even bother writing the discalmer?It's always the same:I don't own beyblade,I don't own this,I don't own that...Cheesus!Anyway,on with the story...I got a little carried away back then... **

**Summary:**_The Blitzkrieg boys,the Majestics,the Bladebreakers,the White tigers and All stars are invited by mr.Dickenson to go to a blue sea,a.k.a:to go to the sea for one week and spend some time together.I did this when I was bored,so don't expect much..._

**Please note:**_I'm basing this story on my own vacation,onley difference is that I'll be Kai in this.All the other characters are going to be my friends(mr Dickenson is my teacher "falls over laughing"...she is 28!)._

It was summer and all the tournaments were over.The teams were relaxing in Kais mansione.Well,right in that moment,Kai was the onley one awake:it was 7.30a.m and the blue haired teen had woke up so he could have etleast two hours of quietness.

He went in the bathroom and took a shower.He put on a pair of jeans and got a towl to dry his hair.He walked out in the hall,holding the towl in his left hand on his head.He walked to the dining room,but saw Hiro standing in front of the entrence.Kai looked at him with surprize and continued untill he got on the older boys left side.He asked him:

"What are you looking at like that?"then he loked in the room and his eyes got small.He couldn't believe what he was seeing,which was the following:

Tyson was sitting in front of the table,eating all food he could get his hands on;Max was hyper and was running in the room with a chocolate in his hand,while Tala was chaseing him,yelling:

"GIVE ME THAT!";Bryan was arguing with Johnny;Ray and Mariah were talking about something;Lee and Gary were yelling at Kevin;Rick was listening to music in a cuarner;Hilary was looking at Oliver with disguse,because Oliver was drawing a unicorn on Enriques T-shirt,who,on the other hand,was trying to flirt with Hilary(with no luck);Steeve and Eddy were discussing football and bascetball;Emily and Michael were talking about tennis and baseball;Kenny was working with Dizzi being bugged by Daichi and on top of all that,Robert was yelling that everyone was uncouth.

Kai and Hiro stared in disbelief.Mr.Dickenson walked to the two boys with a happy expression,but when he saw what was going on inside,he started looking with disbelief too.The blue haired teen finaly got a idea what to do.He opened his mouth and yelled:

"Silence!"everyone stopped their activities(exept Max,who was still running)and turned to Kai."What do you think you're all doing!"he said and Hiro and mr.D woke up from the shock.

"Uh...we were..."Kenny began,but got cut off by Robert:

"You were being uncouth!"Kai sighed:

"I hate you all so much..."Then,mr.Dickenson smiled again and began explaneing:

"Kids,you better pack your things,because we got a offer from the BBA for one week at the sea!"everyone looked at him first with disbelief and then with a smile.All exept Kai,Hiro and Bryan ofcourse.They walked to their rooms and shut the doors,but started packing.The others began jumping up and down and letting out weird sounds like:

"Weeeee'reeeeegoooooooiiiiiiiiingggggtoooohaveeeesoooooooooomuuuchfuuuuuuun!"mr.D sweat dropped as he saw them and tought:'Why did I have to tell them!"

_Next day,July 19,6.30 a.m_

"Lets goooo!"Max yelled holding his bag,while the teams were waiting for their bus.

"Have you been eating shugar **_again _**Max?"Tala asked as he looked curiously at the blonde.Max smiled and Tala sweatdropped.Bryan and Kai were laying againtst a wall with their eyes closed and their arms crossed over their chests.Thaey both had their bags next to them and seemed to be tinking about something important.Well,actualy they were thinking about how annoying and pointles this whole thing is.

Ten minutes passed and a bus stopped in front of the teens.Mr Dicenson got of it and waved.

"Is that our bus or is it a nightmare?"Tala pointed the purple ,bus".

"Probably both..."Spencer muttered.As Kai and Bryan opened their eyes,they looked at the direction everyone else were looking at and nearly fainted.There was a big,purple,old,smelly,ugly and disgusting bus,that was meant to drive them to the sea,which was 1700km from Moscow...Everyone looked with disbelief.

"Is that..."Kai asked.

"Uhum..."Everyone answered.After that,all of them sighed and got their bags.After putting them in the luggage room,they climbed up on the bus thimg.Kai haded to one of the front seats,followed by Ray who was sitting next to him.They sat two by two and everyone pulled out what they were doing during the way.Tala and Max were sitting behind Kai and Ray,and the readheaded boy was trying to calm the blonde down.Max was standing up,holding to Kais seat,which was next to the window.

"Hay Kai!"the blonde said,still being happy that they are going on blue sea.Kai rolled his eyes'Here we go again...'

"Yes Max,what do you want?"the blonde looked at everyones faces,just to see they are a little pissed.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Well,first off all..."Bryan began,but got cut off by Johnny and Enrique jumping on him.

"Nothing's wrong Maxy,don't worry.We're just tired,that's all."Tala explaned with a sweet,sweet voice and gave a fake yawn,so did some of the others.

"So,then let's PARTY!"Max yelled and turned on the music.

"Way to go,wolf boy!"Kai and Ray looked at the readhaded boy,who gave a it's-not-my-falt expression.

A few hours passed with Max singing and danceing and the others doing something else.Kai had turned on his Discman and was listening to music,while reading.The girls were sitting in the back,talking about something...which was probably some of the boys.Enrique was daydreaming and Johnny was looking at him curiously.

_At the hotel,five hours later_

"Yay!We're finaly here!"Max jumped off the bus yelling and laughing.Kai,followed by Tala and Ray,went off the bus as well and looked at the area.Tala stratched himself,so did Ray.Hilary came down too and sighed with relief.After that,all the others(forming a stampiede)ran off the bus jumping and yelling,joining Max in those activities.Mr. Dickenson soon went to the others,asking them to go get their luggage.So they did,and Mr.D told them:

"Now,boys and girls,since the hotel doesn't have enough rooms,we will have to combine you four to six people in one room."

"WHAT!WHY!"Kai,Tala,Bryan,Hiro and Johnny yelled at once,while the others smiled.

"Just to make it clear:boys won't be in one room with girls!"The boys(exept Enrique)sighed with relief.

"Now,Johnny,Robert,Enrique,Lee and Michael:second floor,room 204.Here's the key."he handed it to Robert."You'll be keeper of the key of your room."the five vanished with their bags in the hotel.The weather was changeing:rain clouds were comming their way.

"Hilary,Mariah and Emily:second floor,room 200.Hilary,you keep the key."the girls vanished too.

It went like that for half a hour,when the onley ones left were:Tala,Max,Kai,Tyson,Ray,Oliver,Kenny and Daichi.

"Tala,Max,Tyson and Daichi:first floor,room 106.Tala,the key is for you"Kai sighed.He knew that this will be the longest week in his intire life.

"Kai,Bryan,Ray,Kenny and Oliver:second floor,room 201.Kai,here's the key."the blue haired teen roled his eyes,but took the key and his bag and led the boys to their room,while they were smiling and whispering to eachother:

"This will be so awsume!"'Yeah,right!'Kai tought and began to go up the stairs.When they got upstairs,they dropped their bags and stared with disbelief:a plasma TV,three big sofas and a armchair were plased arround a glass table,in front of the TV,a ping-pong table was on the right of all that and in front of it,left of the stairs,there was a entry to the roof.

Kai went left,pass the door to the roof,and up two steps.He unlocked the door with the number 201,and went in,followed by the others.

_**Kai POV:**_

'First impressions:NOT the place anyone could live in.The door of the bathroom is made of frost glass,for some reason;the door comming from the inner hall is frost glassed too,but has a yellow color;the front door is wooden,but seems unstable(like that matters).So,let's go in and...Oh my Sweet Lord!This can't be true!A sofa,where two of us will sleep,two beds,combined as a bedroom suite,and a...mini TV with probably three or four channels.Onley good thing is that we have a balcony and we will see every train which will pass on these rails.How fun,we will wake up every two hours at night.

Anyway,I guess we have to unpack and go to dinner or something...'

I sighed and left my bag next to the drawer with the dirty mirror on it.So,after that task,all of us had to pick the person he will be sleeping with...'Not Bryan,what ever happenes!'

Strange how and why I ended up sleeping with Ray and Bryan.Etleast I wasn't in the middle:

I had broken my collar-bone and I had just taken off the sling,and the doctor said:"No fighhting,ball sports/games nor anything that can make you go to hospital AGAIN!"Well,the doctor had said that,and I think :"Anything that can make you go to hospital again",includes sleeping in the middle...

After finaly getting along and desiding who does what and when he does it,we had to choose when we will be getting up.Me and Bryan argued about that for fifteen minutes,whan we were interupted by mr.Dickenson,who was calling us for dinner.After he left,we desided we will get up at 7.30,so we'll all have time for our usual morning activities.

I walked out of the room,saying:

"Ray,lock the door and give me the key when you gain on us!"he did and soon caught up with us in the middle of the stairs.

"Come on,we have to pick up Tala and Max."I pointed out,while opening their door.What we found is waaay beyond anyones worst nightmare:

Tyson was jumping on the bed,minus his shirt;Daichi was yelling at him,but was laughing;Max was jumping on the sofa he and Tala were sleeping on,while singing ,Just loose it!'by Eminem;while Tala himself,was shouting at everyone and was throwing everything he got his hands on.We sweat dropped and I finaly managed to say:

"Er...you'll be late for din...RUN!"I yelled as I saw all four of them run tword the door.Me,Ray,Bryan,Oliver and Kenny made it to the dining room and stoppd running at the final table,which was for 9 people.Our room and Talas room sat on that table,while we were breathing heavily of all that running.

We were hungry,because we didn't eat all day.Wait,did I say hungry?We were STARVING and we would kill for food at that moment.As we saw a...waitress,I suppose,carrying a big tray with nine plates with some food in them,some of us drooled(I didn't...on the outside that is...).She served the ,food" and left.

We looked in our plates and all hope vanished.

"What is that supposed to be!"I said a little too loud and the others sweatdropped.

"Food...I think..."Tala said.

"Who cares!I'll eat anything right about now!"Tyson yelled smiling and began eating.We all looked at him and sweatdropped once more."You going to eat that?"he asked,looking at my plate.

"Dig in."I sighed and pushed the grilled rissole with the green salad at him and he began eating.Then I said:

"Lets go upstairs.I have some pasty in my bag somewhere."

"Sure.That's better then...what ever this is."Max pointed out and all eight of us(Tyson was still eating)went upstairs.I got out the pasty and gave veryone a slice.

_**Finaly:End Kai POV**_

Max(chewing):"Thanks a bilion Kai!"then he swallowed.

Kai:"Whatever.I was hungry,but you would have seen the pasty,so why not give you some anyway?"I took a bite and my poor stomach finaly got delighted by the fact I gave it food.

Tala:"So,what are we doing tonight?Mr.D said to be at bed by 9.30 p.m."

"NINE THIRTY!Is that guy crazy!"all the others yelled.

"Probably.How should I know?"Tala said.Kai sighed.

"Hay,why don't we go look arround this place!There is a pool and I bet you can smell the sea!"Max sugested.Tala looked terrified,when even Kai and Bryan smiled,saying:

"That's a great idea Max!"then Kai aded,with a serious face:

"And,I swear,I'll swim 150 meters a day."

"S...swim!I..."Tala began.

"You _what _Tala?"Max asked with a sweet grin.

"I er...I feel tired and I need to rest and..."

"You'll feel better in the morning!"Oliver smiled.

"Yeah!You just need to get some sleep,and you'll be ready to swim trough the whole ocean!"Daichi said.Tala sweatdropped.'Oh no...'he tought.

"Then,go get Tyson.We won't be exploring the land tonight."Kai said,but winked to Max and Tala.They winked back,showing they understood what he meant.

"O.K then.Good night!"Daichi said."And don't worry about Tyson,I'll go get him."

"'K,night."Kai said.

One hour later,everyone went to bed.Kai heard Bryans snorring and quietly stood up.He had gone to bed with his clothes on.He snuk out of the room,trying not to make any noise.He closed the door and ran downstairs.He went outside the front door and looked arround for Max and Tala.He saw them and they came to him.

"So,let's go check out the pool."Max said and he other two began walking after the blonde.

"God,we brake rools way too much!"Tala said with a smirk.

"Well,some rules are made to be broken!"Kai said and smirked too.

"We're here!"Max yelled.They looked at the...green water?

"K...kai?Something is moveing in there!"the blonde looked curiously at the water.

"It's probably waves."the read haded boy said.

"No,Tala,it's a frog."the blueteene explaned.

"Waaaah!"Max yelled and hid behind Kai.

"We better get going.It's going to rain soon."as Tala said that,a heavy raindrop fell on the top of his nose.After it a lightning and a tunder and then:the rain made a wall of water arround the boys.

"Awsume..."Kai rolled his eyes and then they ran to the hotel.Once there,they said"Good night"to eachother and went in their rooms.

Kai put on his pyjamas and went to bed.He closed his eyes and tought:

'I'm finaly getting some rest...'after that,he fell asleap.


End file.
